Book of Love
by darkaurora333
Summary: The titans haven't seen action for a week and their starting to crack but Slade gets a hold of something much more dangerous than it appears a simple book...or is it something more?
1. Default Chapter

Hello my loyal fans my computer crashed so I had to use my laptop then my mom stole my disc and now I'm in the library spending value algebra homework time making a story just for you. I had a writers' block on the sequel to 10:48 love affair and I've been at chorus most of the time but I will have one I promise. (I don't have a choice if I don't I have threats from the reviewers of my school bad things will happen...)

I do not own the teen titans if I did why would I still be doing algebra? I would pay people to do it for me but I'm poor :(

Raven sighed as she turned the page of the book she had been reading for the past week for the 43rd time. In the early part of the week, had the thought occurred to her that she would actually have time to read her book she would have gone to the library but now everyone was to bored to do a single thing.

By some turn of events the villains decided to take a vacation leaving the titans bored out of their minds. And though they tried to hide their boredom it showed. Robin had surfaced from Slade hunting, Starfire had stopped being optimistic and Beastboy and Cyborg had decided to take a break from their videogames and clean the tower of the filthy Pudding of Boredom Starfire had made for them.

Raven shut her book and got up but had barely left her seat before she heard Starfire ask Robin in a dull tone "Robin why has there been no butt of bad guy to kick?" "Slade wants to torture us" he said sarcastically and much to his dismay he had to explain to her what sarcasm was.

She walked over to the fridge which had been cleaned of the blue thing that crawled in it and grabbed a soda. She had a strong desire for tea but Starfire had used it in the pudding which had left Raven no room to be bored a few seconds and then the black and white vision that signified boredom returned to her. She shut the door and a flurry of paper caught her eye. A few dishes that had been drying exploded and The team turned back to her no longer in a doldrums but now hoping for some form of action. "What's wrong Raven?" Robin asked crestfallen that there was no action but still happy a diversion from his speech on sarcasm had come to an early close. "It's the thirteenth she said trying to keep her voice calm "And you point is," he trailed off "Dude tomorrow's Valentine's Day" Beastboy said jumping from his seat a smile appearing on his face. Starfire screamed in happiness and Raven covered her ears. The calendar burst into flames and a charred square fell onto the pile of ashes below it read Valentine's Day in bright red letters.

Did you enjoy? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If I had grammar errors forgive I don't have enough time to check it sorry and I kow it's short that's why it's the introduction


	2. Pointlessness is a disease all teachers ...

Hello I was uhh I geuss you could say I was bored or you could say that I was being threatened with listening to my chorus CD (It's opera only WORSE!!!!!!! no offense to opera lovers intended. I apologize for insulting it) so.... uh chuckles nerbously READ AND REVIEW please!!!!!!! Because my mom says that I have to make a B in math or else she's going to stop taking me to the library so hurry I only have looks at calendar 3 weeks left and I only get to post once a week.

Raven sat in her room face down trodden as stormy gray clouds thundered outside. Normally the yelling and screaming from the living room would have drowned this sound out but that was normally. Now it was the day before Valentine's Day and her friends had been in a sea of pink and red chocolates, roses, and other hideous customs that accompanied this day for hours and she was sure that tomorrow was not going to be a good day for her. She sighed and closed her eyes in yet another attempt to meditate but that was quite impossible now after the incident in the kitchen her day had gone from it's normally bad into a downward spiral of atrocity. She climbed from her meditating position and walked towards her door. She heard Starfire's childish laughter. Her mood was not to be spoiled by the storm brewing outside and yet somehow her happiness seemed blurred to Raven. She fell to her knees a wave of nausea overcoming her. She reached a hand towards her wall but her strength was gone. She fell face first onto the ground eyes closing in a deep subconscious sleep.

Her dreams were plagued with images of her father but her sleep was always restless and her dreams were always nightmares. She was forever doomed for it to be this way. Her future had seemed bleak from the first day she or anyone else could remember and that first day was her birth. From then on her life had been one of long, never ending day and nights of eternal horror.

When she awoke she shook her head in a vain attempt to get the images her father had planted out of her head. She had sometimes heard teenagers complain about their parents being horrible evil beings that restricted their personal being. But they had no concept of evil she on the other hand knew just how big it's horizon of devastation could stretch.

What humored her most was that although she was a superhero a 'good guy' she was born of an evil father. Some people believe that the world is black and white but she was a prime example of the gray parts and both sides were egging her on to their side but she had no intention of going over to evil but with it's lusty power oh how much more sweeter it would be. She shook her head again then climbed from the floor slowly. She looked up into the eyes of a shadow. It was female with long hair blowing along with her dress but there was no breeze. Her vision to blurry to distinguish who it was and the brilliant light from behind her blinding her but the moment she had looked up at her, she was gone.

She stood and looked through her doorway but no one was there and somehow a nagging feeling told her something was a miss. She walked back towards her room and found a red rose lying on her floor a note was attached to its stem it read:

To all whose loves magic is lost upon

Shall there be a greater loss in return

And so shall be the only one who can

deliver thy punishment unto thee

The one hurt most by the haters hand

Shall be the one whose hand shall hold the scolders'

Raven arched her eyebrow in curiosity it could not be Beastboy he had a girlfriend, not Cyborg to obsessed with his car, and not Robin he had Starfire this was the work of another someone from outside the tower and she intended to find out but the poem puzzled her the first and second line indicated her the third and fourth she assumed represented the figure and the last two... Who had she hurt the most? She never asked that question to herself before and the idea of asking it now scared her.

Ha! I have updated and my writers block is...still there pouts but I will try to... uhhh...What do you do with a writers block? oh well just review


End file.
